Memorias De Ti
by Ayumi Misako Ayama
Summary: Otro año mas sin ti, pero ahora viene otra fecha mas en el cual no estaremos juntos, pero mi único consuelo era mi música y mi diario, solo el sabia mis mas profundos sentamientos...solo anhelo que vuelva ese dia de estar junto a ti Inuxkag. Espero que lo disfruten )
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAMER: "InuYasha no me pertenece si no a la grandiosa Rumiko, la diosa de todas las diosa de este mundo. Que sin sus grandiosas obras no fantasearíamos con un mundo en donde no existiera InuYasha ;D"**_

Otro día más para comenzar, de nuevo con nostalgia pero como podría olvidarte…si fuiste todo para mí. Me vuelvo a encerrar en mi cuarto, no había nadie en mi casa la verdad la soledad se volvía mi única compañía…quería estar sola, sé que está mal encerrarme a mí misma pero como salgo de este agujero que yo misma me hice o me mejor dicho que me hiciste. Me siento en mi cama y tomo mi diario, tomo mi celular para escuchar música…empieza a sonar una triste melodia que inmediatamente me hizo recordarte

_25 de julio de 2014 23:58_

_-Querido diario:_

_Otra año sin él, en pocos minutos más hubieran sido 4 años de relación con el pero el destino quiso dar un giro en nosotros o mas bien el quiso acabar conmigo en esta relación pero ahora ya no estas, quisiste acabar con mi mundo en el cual estuve para ti, pero como olvidarte si eras lo único que tenía ahora y más que nunca me siento sola, lejos de todo, ya no se que hacer conmigo misma._

_Sé que no es solución escribir en un diario pero eres mi único consuelo que encuentro para sacar esta presión de mi mente y de mi corazón_

/1…2…3 ¿porque me dejaste?  
Extraño tus abrazos y tu olor 1…2…3 ¿porque me dejaste?  
Extraño tus abrazos y tu olor  
Una vez más 4…5…6 empiezan a caer lágrimas  
Extraño tu olor que me abrazo  
Tú me dijiste que eras para mí…

Me mentiste, empezaste a ser más friolento con migo, ¿porque?/

_Era feliz a tu lado, nunca me importo lo que eras simplemente para mi mente y corazón eras perfecto. Tomo tu foto que la tengo hace más de 1 año ya media gastada me pregunto si todo este tiempo que estuvimos lejos te habrás acordado de mí, por supuesto que yo si…me centre tanto en ti que me había olvidado de mi misma pero a mí me importo, la verdad no, solo con el hecho de saber donde venias...pero nunca me importo._

/¿Por qué?, porque te has ido lejos  
Vuelve a casa ¿puedes volver a casa?  
No me dejes en este mundo frio, vuelve a mi lado  
Vuelve a casa ¿puedes volver a casa?  
Mi dolor me está empujando hacia atrás y  
Todavía estoy esperando a que te guste/

_Te quise pero es mentira aun te amo, noto como las lágrimas de mi rostro moja la hoja blanca haciendo que se corra la tinta ya escrita. A mis espaldas escucho la lluvia y se me vino a la mente el día en que nos juntamos por primera vez después de harto tiempo que te alejaste de mí...solo para saber la verdad que tu tenias guardada_

/Pero ahora haz lo que tienes que hacer  
Te odio por no responderme nunca  
Me pregunto a veces por ti, pero luego se me olvida  
Estoy atrapada en un tiempo sin ti  
No puedo mirar hacia delante, estoy muy asustada  
Hay demasiados días que están sin terminar/

_-__**Kagome…**__-te noto nervioso_

_-__**¿Qué sucede?**__\- lo dije en un hilo de voz_

_-__**Sabes…tengo algo que decirte**__\- se pone al lado mío_

_-__**Q…que es…**__\- me sentía nerviosa _

_-__**N**__**o sé si te habrán llegado mis mensajes pero si necesito repetirlos 3000 veces y enviártelos a facebook o al correo o en una carta a tu casa que así sea. Lo hare…lo único que quiero es que me des una última oportunidad porque no sirvo sin ti realmente estoy arrepentido de haberme alejado de ti y sé que quizás cometí el grave error y a la vez grande pero tiene una explicación del porqué**__\- hace una pausa pero que para mí se hizo eterno, la verdad no sé si quería seguir escuchándolo_

_-__**Espera yo…**__\- quería irme de ese lugar, mi corazón sentía la opresión...que alguien me salve_

_-__**Espera deja terminar…necesito que me escuches pero necesito que también estés preparada para escuchar algo de tal gravedad que se te será difícil creer pero por desgracia es la verdad, quiero que mires dentro de tu corazón por una vez más y pienses en todos nuestro buenos recuerdos juntos que tuvimos…te pido perdón si te hice daño estoy muy arrepentido quiero que sepas que aunque sigo amando y mucho y así seguirá siendo porque me haces falta.**_

/Que parece que van a estar esperando por nosotros  
¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde? Creo que demasiado lejos  
Vuelve a casa ¿puedes volver a casa?  
No me dejes en este mundo frio, vuelve a mi lado/

_**-Dame la semana del 31 más menos para contarte todo para poder terminar mi pequeño asunto pendiente y ahí te contare todo pero te prometo que terminado mi asunto pendiente no te ocultare nada más te lo contare todo pero es lo que más te pido que por favor me escuches una última vez más y me perdones, lo eres todo para mí a veces me siento tan imbécil por dejarte ir de esta manera que me desquito conmigo mismo por ser tan imbécil y dejarte ir te lo pido de todo corazón escúchame una última vez pero necesito que me des para la semana del 31 para contarte todo realmente sufro mucho por ti, al no tenerte junto a mí y quiero que sepas que nunca jugaría con tus sentimientos ni nada lo que yo siento es real y puro**____**llevo tiempo esperándote y cuando te logro tener te pierdo por una estupidez mía**__**…**__**te he esperado por más de 7 años**__**…**__**te amo**__\- espera me dijo que me amaba pero yo no estaba segura de todo eso. Vaya con el hecho de decirme eso me dejo anonadada, pero era tanta emoción que se me junto...que explote y salí corriendo dejándote ahí._

/Vuelve a casa ¿puedes volver a casa?  
Mi dolor me está empujando hacia atrás y  
Que todavía estoy esperando a que te guste  
Pero ahora has lo que tienes que hacer/

_Ha pasado harto tiempo, como no olvidarte si contigo hice todo, estuviste conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, todas las noches vuelvo a tener pesadillas contigo era lo peor que me podía pasar, ya ni me acuerdo de tu rostro y olor, noche tras noche te llamaba a gritos tu nombre…pero sabía en el fondo que no volverías es patético por mi parte seguir recordándote pero mi mente y corazón no quieren dejarte ir, tu recuerdo sigue muy presente en mí._

_Día a día que pasa me miro y me animo a decir que volverás algún día, me aferro a las promesas que alguna vez me hiciste…es tonto pero no hayo consuelo en eso pero esw lo unico que me queda._

/Lo único que queda aquí es tu sombra  
Mi anhelo por ti me tortura más que mi soledad  
Parece que puedo captar el sonido de tu risa  
Pero los momentos se dispersan como un castillo de arena/

_Tu recuerdo se fue en mí pronuncio tu nombre mil y una veces me pregunto si volverás a mi lado algún día o en otro momento de nuestras vidas pero como hago para olvidarte si todos los recuerdos que tengo junto a ti son dolorosos…tus besos….tus abrazos…tus caricias…las veces que me consolabas…son cosas que macaron un antes y un después de mi….todas las cosas que me diste se las darás a ella con la que estas ahora. _

_Me sentí cambiada, desechaste todo lo que te di y quise bloquear mis sentimientos pero fue inutil._

/Todas las noches tengo pesadillas  
Incluso en mis sueños yo digo tu nombre  
Y de un momento todo cambia, pero lo único que no cambia  
Es que yo soy tu reina, y tu mi rey/

_Y todo cambio con esa despedida…no sabes cuánto sufrí por dentro fingir cada vez que me hablabas fingía desinterés pero me prometiste que nunca dejaríamos de hablar y fue lo primero que hiciste, espero algún día decirte cuanto te amo y te amare. La verdad es algo que solo he guardado en mi corazón y en tu recuerdo._

/Vuelve a casa ¿puedes volver a casa?  
No me dejes en este mundo frio, vuelve a mi lado

Vuelve a casa ¿puedes volver a casa?  
Mi dolor me está empujando hacia atrás y  
Que todavía estoy esperando a que te guste  
Pero ahora as lo que tienes que hacer/

_Solo espero que ese día nos encontremos y yo te abrase….solo sé que yo nunca te deje ir de mi lado, me quede contigo hasta el último minuto diciéndote cosas que mi corazón sentía y solo no dejarte ir era como dejar de buscar una aguja en un pajar….ahora solo miro el cielo y las estrellas y siempre diré te amo._

_26/07/2014 00:23_

Dejo nuevamente mi diario guardado en mi velador oculto para que nadie más lo viera, me recuesto en mi cama junto con un peluche que me regalaste en mis primer cumpleaños juntos, me aferro a él y con el poleron azul que duerme todas las noches que poco a poco se le fue yendo tu aroma y con la única fotografía que me queda de ti, las lágrimas cesan pero siento que mis ojos se empieza a cerrar sumergiéndome en otro sueño en el cual tu estas.

/

_**-**__**Discúlpame todo el daño causado…Kagome**__**\- acariciando mi mejilla**_

_**-**__**Pero como quieres que te disculpe si dañaste otra vez mi corazón y otra vez mi confianza….sabes cuantas veces llore rogando a dios, a todos que volvieras a mi lado… ¡SABES CUANTAS VECES!**__**\- dije alterada…quiso hablar pero se quedó callado, noto como las lágrimas caen solas, quería salir de ahí, ya no quería seguir ahí sufriendo y llorando por culpa de él**_

_**-**__**Pero Kagome escúchame una vez más solo…-**__**Lo interrumpí**_

_**-**__**Escucharte una vez más…quieres que te escuche….cuando tu no lo hiciste conmigo…te amo pero así no se hacen la cosa**__**\- me di la media vuelta le di la espalda a InuYasha estaba consciente de que ya no lo vería mas pero era algo que yo no podía evitar solo era cosa del destino**_

_**-**__**Espera….**__**-siento que me jalan hacia atrás- **__**no te vayas….sé que cometí el error de dejarte ir pero esta vez no lo volverá hacer…quiero que estés conmigo para toda la vida**_

_**-**__**No InuYasha…deja de hacer promesas que no cumplirás**__**\- tratando de soltarme de su agarre**_

_**-**__**No esta vez sí lo cumpliré**__**\- me besa….maldición sus labios todavía lo recuerdo, quería salir de su agarre pero poco a poco me fue ganando- **__**sabes que te amo**_

_**-Yo…yo, no está bien…yo también te amo pero es difícil todo esto-**__** lo mire a sus ojos color ámbar pero estaría bien todo esto no quería caer rendida en sus brazos pero me sentía cómoda- **__**está bien...pero esta vez sera la ultima, ya que he priorizado mucho mis sentimientos pero ahora todo será diferente**_

_**-Gracias Kagome...no te arrepentiras...**_

_/_

Vuelvo a despertar y suena mi teléfono…era un mensaje de texto y no podía creer de quien era…InuYasha

"_**Podemos vernos hoy en la tarde...es urgente lo que tengo que decirte...te espero"**_

Esa misma tarde me reuniré con él para ver lo que quiere….solo espero que esta vez no me haga daño y mantenerme firme ante todo y no caer otra vez en sus garras a pesar de que lo amo.

/

Buenos aquí les dejo mi nueva fic un song fic, me puse media nostalgia ya que este mes viene una fecha muy importante para mí pero a la vez me alegra no ponerme mas triste de lo que estoy, por eso hice este pequeño fic.

Espero que sea de su agrado y con la canción de 2EN1 come back home

Besos y abrazos

Ayumi Misako Ayama


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAMER: "InuYasha no me pertenece si no a la grandiosa Rumiko, la diosa de todas las diosa de este mundo. Que sin sus grandiosas obras no fantasearíamos con un mundo en donde no existiera InuYasha ;D"**_

_**Memorias De Ti**_

_**-En el capítulo anterior:**_

_**Vuelvo a despertar y suena mi teléfono…era un mensaje de texto y no podía creer de quien era…InuYasha**_

"_**Podemos vernos hoy en la tarde...es urgente lo que tengo que decirte...te espero"**_

_**Esa misma tarde me reuniré con él para ver lo que quiere….solo espero que esta vez no me haga daño y mantenerme firme ante todo y no caer otra vez en sus garras a pesar de que lo amo.**_

_**Epilogo**_

Todavía seguía pensando si ir a juntarme con él, maldición…porque tenía que mandarme ese mensaje justo ahora que ósea me acordaba y anhelaba verlo pero no pensé que él quería verme…dios porque me haces esto, me vuelvo a dar vuelta en mi cama….¿qué hago?. Me sentía presionada...tomo mi celular y me pongo los audífonos para calmarme

_**/Es extraño, creo que has cambiado**__**  
**__**dices cosas, que nunca habías dicho antes**__**  
**__**mírame a los ojos y háblame de frente**__**  
**__**(tu) honestamente"**_

"_**Ojos distraídos, expresiones de aburrimiento**__**  
**__**tus acciones y palabras**__**  
**__**hoy son diferentes de antes**__**  
**__**no revuelvas tus palabras y háblame claro**__**  
**__**(tu) abiertamente/**_

Si aún recuerdo esa mirada…y esa fue la última vez que nos vimos y ya no puse más de ti. ¡Ha! Me estoy complicando mucho será mejor que llame a mi amiga Sango para que ella me guie sobre qué hacer, me levanto decidida de mi cama pero a medida que me iba acercando al teléfono sentía un miedo en mí que no sabía explicar…malditos sentimientos que nunca se fueron de mí. Lentamente tomo el teléfono y marco el número de mi amiga espere tres tonos

-Aló

-Hola amiga soy yo- dije del otro lado

-Kagome como estas amiga- me pregunto

-Más o menos…necesito tu ayuda- no sabía cómo se lo tomaría Sango pero fue mi único apoyo que tuve desde que me separe de InuYasha

-¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto preocupada

-Me llego un mensaje de InuYasha y quiere que nos juntemos hoy en la tarde…y no sé qué hacer quería ir pero ahora estoy dudando en hacerlo

_**/No espero demasiado, solo lo que era antes  
solo mírame a los ojos, por favor, mírame ahora  
piensa en mí, oh**_

_**Vamos a tener un corazón  
de corazón a corazón (habla)  
háblame más como un hombre (más)  
no cruelmente, no falso y cuidadoso  
tu y yo aún quedémonos juntos/**_

-En serio…algo me comento Miroku de que InuYasha quería volver a juntarse contigo pero no pensé que fuera cierto…pero como te siente amiga con todo esto

-No sé qué hacer…me siento extraña y confundida con esta situación- me sentía frustrada

-Te entiendo…pero eso depende de ti amiga- quería darme ánimos

-Lo sé pero no sé qué ira a pasar después- después de una larga charla con mi amiga me dio su consejo para afrontar este situación, me despido de ella y esperando a que todo saliera bien. Bien me iré a comer algo para recuperar energías porque sé que pero algo me decía que se vendría algo nuevo en mi vida.

_**/Vamos a tener un corazón  
de corazón a corazón (habla)  
mírame a los ojos directamente y dime (más)  
no cambies tus palabras, no me vuelvas loca  
ahora corazón a corazón**_

_**Tú y yo de corazón a corazón**_

_**Solías llevarme serenatas a menudo  
en estos tiempos, ¿cuántas veces me has dicho "te quiero"?  
si ya no te gusto solo di que nos demos un tiempo  
abiertamente contigo, ahora de corazón a corazón/**_

Llego la tarde y me alisto para salir quería andar sencilla, así que me puse un vestido blanco con mangas de ¾ junto con un chaleco de color celeste, y unos zapatitos bajos con un poco de taco y maquillarme solo me puse rímel en los ojos y un poco de brillo labial.

Bien era hora de la realidad, con temor salgo de la calle, me sentía nerviosa después de harto tiempo al fin…si una parte de mi estaba feliz y otra estaba frustrada era un reencuentro después de mucho tiempo, mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Mientras iba por la calle suena mi teléfono, lo saco era un mensaje

"nos juntamos en la plaza donde platicamos por primera vez"

_**/¿Cómo pudiste cambiar tanto?  
¿Me tiene que gustar todo lo mismo que a ti?  
¡No seas ridículo! ¡No desvaríes! ¡Basta!  
(tu) detén tu comportamiento/**_

_**No espero demasiado, solo lo que era antes  
solo mírame a los ojos, por favor, mírame ahora  
piensa en mí, oh/**_

Bueno había que seguir, ósea el parque estaba un pocos lejos de mi casa pero caminando llegaría, sentía un nudo en mi estómago, quería estar tranquila pero no podía me llegaba a marear con todo este revoltijo de emociones…estúpidas emociones porque tienen que existir y flaquear justo ahora…de verdad era desesperante.

A lo lejos veía el parque, se me puso la piel de gallina con solo mirar el parque, empezó a caminar más lento cada vez…un miedo dentro de mí me invadió

_**/Tú dices "lo siento" con demasiada facilidad  
estoy tan cansada de eso  
¿por qué siempre quieres terminar las cosas?  
¿Por qué eres así?  
¿Por qué tú siempre dices las mismas palabras?**_

_**Así aquí, tu y yo, los dos  
mirándonos a los ojos así  
de corazón a corazón, "todavía pienso en ti", dime eso/**_

Ya había entrado al parque y me dirigí a esa banca en donde empezó todo…ahí estaba el, con su típico cabello color plata y esa mirada ámbar que siempre me perdía en el…trate de hablar pero no me salía la voz así que roce so hombro sutilmente, él se gira y me queda mirando, me intimido con esa mirada…todavía

-Hola

-Hola\- le contesto

-¿Cómo has estado?- me daba cuenta que le constaba decir o sacar palabas pero me arme de valor y me fui al grano

-Bien…gracias… ¿para qué me has mandado a llamar?

-Bueno veras…lo que pasa es que todo este tiempo que estuve…lejos de ti…eh…yo no te pude olvidar

-Ya ¿y?- pero que cosas estaba diciendo…el me dejo por otra persona que le gustaba y ahora me dice que no ha olvidado…está loco…no le creo nada

-Como que y…si es verdad lo que te digo Kagome…créeme por favor…Discúlpame todo el daño causado…- acariciando mi mejilla

-Pero como quieres que te disculpe si dañaste otra vez mi corazón y otra vez mi confianza….sabes cuantas veces llore rogando a dios, a todos que volvieras a mi lado… ¡SABES CUANTAS VECES!- dije alterada…quiso hablar pero se quedó callado, noto como las lágrimas caen solas, quería salir de ahí, ya no quería seguir sufriendo y llorando por culpa de él

-Pero Kagome escúchame una vez más solo…-Lo interrumpí

-Escucharte una vez más…quieres que te escuche….cuando tu no lo hiciste conmigo…te amo pero así no se hacen la cosa- me di la media vuelta le di la espalda a InuYasha estaba consciente de que ya no lo vería mas pero era algo que yo no podía evitar solo era cosa del destino o no

-Espera….-siento que me jalan hacia atrás- no te vayas….sé que cometí el error de dejarte ir pero esta vez no lo volverá hacer…quiero que estés conmigo para toda la vida

-No InuYasha…deja de hacer promesas que no cumplirás- tratando de soltarme de su agarre

-No esta vez sí lo cumpliré- me besa….maldición sus labios, sus anhelados labios todavía lo recuerdo, quería salir de su agarre pero poco a poco me fue ganando- sabes que te amo

-Yo…yo, no está bien…yo también te amo pero es difícil todo esto- lo mire a sus ojos color ámbar pero estaría bien todo esto no quería caer rendida en sus brazos pero me sentía cómoda- está bien...pero esta vez será la última, ya que he priorizado mucho mis sentimientos pero ahora todo será diferente- alejándome un poco de el

-Gracias Kagome...no te arrepentirás...- miro para otro lado quería razonar, decidir o pensar en todo lo que había pasado

Siempre me pregunte si las personas una vez que se separan se volverán a reencontrar en algún momento…estaba como shockeada, me costaba procesar todo lo que había pasado hace segundos, minutos.

Siento una mirada sobre mi levanto la vista e InuYasha levanta su mano y la dirige al collar que llevaba en mi cuello

-Veo que llevas el anillo que era mío- su anillo, en el cual tenía una cadena…lo acaricia y su mirada se vuelve tierna

-Sí, nunca más me saque la cadena con el anillo…era un tesoro para mí, y simule por mucho tiempo que estabas a mi lado- suelta el anillo y me abraza fuertemente, su aferro y abrazo eran diferente a los que yo recordaban si antes me abraza con amor este abrazo me daba a entender que estaba arrepentido…

-Inu…InuYasha… ¿estas…bi…bien?

-No Kagome, no lo estoy…por mi culpa pasaste todo esto….tu no mereces que vuelva contigo…te cambie y eres una mujer excepcional…te mereces algo mejor que yo…- lo que decía es verdad pero que iba hacer mis sentimientos nunca cambio y él se encargó de hacerme daño y volver a cubrirme, mostrarme fuerte era lo único que sabía hacer, pero quien era yo para juzgar algo así y me acorde de una frase que me dio alguna vez mi madre

"**Solamente aquellos espíritus verdaderamente valerosos saben la manera de perdonar. Un ser vil no perdona nunca porque no está en su naturaleza"**

Mi madre siempre supo cómo aconsejarme…era tiempo de dar segundas oportunidades…pero estaría preparada para algo así…bien era tiempo de volver a dar oportunidades pero nunca había que dar segundas oportunidades pero dependía de la personas o de uno mismo. Está claro que mi amor por el nunca cambio y que yo nunca lo deje ir

-InuYasha…-

-¿Qué sucede?- sentía su respiración sobre mí

-Te perdono…pero con una condición-

-Cual\- mirándome atentamente

-Si me fallas…corto todo lazo contigo…y te olvidas de mí y yo me olvido de ti- poniéndome frente a el

-Está bien…-siento un leve tirón de InuYasha llevándome a su pecho, su corazón late rápidamente y nos quedamos en silencio escuchaba claramente los latidos míos con los de él. Y fue cuando entendí lo tanto que sufrí por él y el daño que me provoque a mí misma, si bien era algo que mi mente no quería asumir pero me costó tratar de olvidarlo pero ahora que te tengo a mi lado… espero que ahora no te separes de mí sé que es tonto volver con el ex pero quien dice que es tu amor para toda la vida.

Y las únicas cosas que me ato realmente a él fueron su anillo, poleron y foto. Ahora lo tenía físicamente esperando un futuro incierto con él, pero sobre todo ese amor que tanto busque al final siempre fue el amor de mi vida.

-Te amo Kagome…ahora sé que eres lo mejor que tengo

-Yo…también InuYasha…solo espero que seamos felices- le dije abrazándolo fuertemente

_ FIN _

Holo de nuevo aquí estoy otra vez bueno hice una segunda parte…me anime a continuar una parte final.

Y quiero agradecer a A_**zucena45**_ quien me motivo a volver a hacer esta parte de mi pareja favorita

Espero que le guste

Besos y abrazos

Ayumi Misako Ayama


End file.
